


A Christmas Wedding

by ATTHS_TWICE



Series: Family Life: The Story Beyond the Series [34]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Boots - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas tree farm, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Happy, Love, Memories, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Season/Series 11, Rain, References to Jane Austen, Sex, Sexy Times, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATTHS_TWICE/pseuds/ATTHS_TWICE
Summary: It’s Christmas and the year is nearly over. What better way to end it than with the happiness only a wedding can bring? ❤️
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Family Life: The Story Beyond the Series [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407691
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	A Christmas Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> God, how I love writing this series. I love creating this little world in which they have continued on after the series. Creating characters and bringing them together just makes my heart so happy. 
> 
> Today is Skinner and Rachel’s wedding day and only a small group will gather to celebrate, the world being the way it is at the moment. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this story. It’s so sweet and fluffy, it nearly gives me a toothache. ❤️❤️

_December 27, 2020_

“Hey, can you help me with this?” Mulder asked. Scully turned around and frowned slightly with a smile, setting down her mascara wand and walking over to him. 

“Help you with your tie? Something you’ve done on your own for… Mulder, this tie has little Santa Claus’s on it,” she said, holding it in her hand as he adjusted his collar. 

“I know.” 

“How did I not know that?” 

“Because I didn’t tell you?” he said with a cheeky grin and she shook her head. “Is it straight? Does it look alright?” 

“It has Santa Claus’s on it,” she said again and he nodded. 

“Hey, if he can wear a tie with alien heads on it to _our_ wedding, then I am wearing one with Santas on it to _his_.” He raised his eyebrows as he fiddled with the knot of it and she laughed softly as she shook her head again and smoothed down the blue tie with tiny pixelated Santas on it. 

“It’s a cute tie. I’m sure he’ll appreciate it.” 

“You get married during the holiday, _at_ a Christmas tree farm, you’re getting a Santa tie,” he stated, looking in the mirror at the tie and then at his hair, fixing it with a few swipes of his fingers. “You about ready?” 

“Yup. Just gotta finish up here and put on my boots.” 

“Those boots, Scully,” he said with a growl, and she smiled as she reached for her discarded mascara wand, pushing in front of him to get to the mirror. 

“They’re just boots, Mulder,” she stated, laughing as he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled at her neck. 

“Boots that go past your knees,” he murmured, nibbling at her earlobe, causing her to moan. “Such sexy boots.” His hands moved down and she let out a shaky breath, her eyes closing. 

“Mulder,” she breathed warningly, his fingers beginning to gather the material of her deep burgundy dress, pulling it up her thighs. “Mulder…” 

“Mm-hmm?” he hummed as he kissed the side of her neck, his fingers sliding under the dress. “Wha… _tights?”_ He pulled back and looked down, letting go of her waist and shaking his head. 

“Yes, _tights,”_ she laughed, smoothing down her dress and pushing him away gently. “It’s cold and we will be _outside_ for hours. Do you want me to freeze?” She turned and stared at him, his eyes on her legs clad in tights, his expression sad. She cleared her throat and he looked up. Her eyebrows raised, she smiled and he sighed. 

“We have to be there in a little over an hour. You’re _already_ dressed. I need to finish getting ready. We still need to get Faith dressed as soon as she’s awake.” She set her mascara wand down again and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Did you really think we had extra time for _that?”_

“It wouldn’t take _too_ long…” he said, locking his arms around her waist, and she laughed. 

“Even after this morning?” she asked, and he moaned. 

“This morning was…”

“Mm-hmm…” she hummed, knowing that that morning had been exceptionally good and definitely worth being woken up early. 

“It was hours ago,” he whined and she laughed, pulling him down for a kiss and then pushing him away, just as they heard Faith waking up with a yawn and calling for him. 

“There, see? Your daughter is calling. You go get her ready, let me finish doing the same.” He stared at her and she stepped closer, Faith calling for him or Bella. Scully smiled as she ran her hands down his chest. 

“Let me get ready- finish up with my hair and makeup and put on my boots.” He groaned and she smiled. “Then later, you can help me take them off.” She kissed him softly and slowly, knowing it drove him crazy. “The zipper is _really_ long. It could take awhile.” 

“Scully,” he moaned, kissing her deeply, his hands on her ass. 

“Dada! Help! Help me!” Faith yelled, and Scully laughed against his mouth. 

“You better go,” she said, kissing him once more and stepping back, pushing him toward the doorway. “Her dress is laying on the changing table, plus her tights, and the onesie for under. You get her dressed, bring her in here and I’ll fix her hair.” 

“Mmm… yeah. I’m going, but I’m gonna hold you to that promise.” 

“Hold me to _that_ and a lot more later,” she said to his retreating back, smiling when his step faltered. Shaking his head, not turning around, he mumbled something under his breath and walked out of the bedroom. 

Turning back to the mirror, she smiled as she picked up the mascara wand _again_ , and put it into the tube, freshening up the mascara and applying it to her eyes. 

“Meow!” 

Looking in the mirror, she saw Grey sitting on the counter by the tub licking her paw and wiping her face, and she smiled. Closing up the mascara, she traded it for her eyeliner and lightly lined the top and bottom lids, a little darker than usual, especially recently, but she liked it. 

“You happy you don’t have to worry about this, girl?” she asked, turning to look at Grey, who paused in her cleaning, raising her blue eyes to Scully’s and blinking before shaking her head and resuming her wash up. Scully laughed quietly and turned around again, picking up her lipstick. 

“Mama?” Faith called, walking into the bathroom, and grabbing onto Scully’s leg. “Hi, Mama.” Scully set her lipstick down and picked Faith up, squeezing her tightly. 

“Hello, love. You ready to go see Uncle Walter and Auntie Rachel?” She kissed her temple, breathing in her warm sleepy scent. 

“Hi, Grey! Mama down. See Grey.” Scully laughed as she set her down and picked up her lipstick again, applying it quickly and placing it back into her makeup bag. 

Reaching to let her hair out of the ponytail she had placed it in to apply her makeup, Mulder stopped her as he walked into the bathroom.

“What are you doing?” he asked, and she turned toward him. “Leave it up.” 

“Really? Why?” She glanced in the mirror at her rather messy ponytail and looked back at him. “It’s not what I had planned.” 

“I like it like that,” he said, coming closer and tucking a stray piece behind her ear. “Feels like you’re going to tell me about the results of an autopsy.” He smiled, his thumb stroking her cheek and she chuckled. 

“Will you be able to handle a ponytail _and_ the boots?” she said with a smirk and he narrowed his eyes before kissing her softly. 

“I’ll take my chances.” He kissed her again and then swooped Faith up, kissing her cheeks as she laughed and Scully redid her hair, creating a smoother ponytail. 

Picking up the basket of Faith’s hair stuff, Mulder set her on their bed, as Scully gave her a toy kept for these moments, and began to brush her hair. With deft fingers, she had her hair divided down the middle and separated into two French braids, continuing into regular braids. Bringing them together, she added a red ribbon clip and gently brushed the unbraided bit of hair. 

“There, all done. Good girl. You want to see?”

“Yes, Mama. See.” 

She handed her the handheld mirror from the basket and Faith looked at herself with a smile. 

“Ohhh. Pitee. So pitee.” She looked at Scully and smiled. “Mama pitee. See, Mama? Pitee.” Scully looked in the mirror with her and nodded. 

“We _are_ pretty. And smart and kind. You ready?” 

“Yes.” Faith handed the mirror back and turned onto her stomach to slide down the bed. Mulder caught her and lifted her before her feet hit the floor. 

“You look beautiful, Faith Mulder. It always amazes me how you do the braids so quickly.” He shook his head as he looked at Faith’s hair and then at Scully. She smiled as she put the stuff back into the basket. 

“Surgeons hands,” she said, wiggling her fingers. “Gotta be quick and sure.” She stood up as he laughed and made faces at Faith. “Will you let Bella out one more time and get her shoes on?” 

“Bella’s?” he asked cheekily and she smacked him playfully. 

“Obviously not,” she answered and rolled her eyes. “I meant Faith’s. I’ll get my boots on and meet you downstairs.” He groaned and nodded, turning toward the door. 

“Best to be out of the room when you put those on. Come on, Faithy my love, let’s go downstairs.” 

“Grey! Come, Grey!” Faith called and Grey bounded after them with a little chirpy meow. Scully laughed as she put the basket of hair stuff away and walked to the closet, taking out her boots. 

Smiling as she sat on the bed and put them on, she had to admit they _were_ rather sexy boots. Something about the height of them, the feel of them around her knees, made her feel sexy. 

_We’re in for some fun later_ , she thought, zipping up the last boot and standing up, smoothing down her new dress, loving the length as it just skimmed the tops of the boots. Taking a deep breath, she glanced at the bed with a smile. 

“Later,” she promised quietly, turning off the lights and walking out of the room. 

Walking down the stairs, she smiled as she looked at Faith. The little black shoes were perfect with the dress Rachel had picked out, sending ideas to Scully and asking for her opinion, as Faith was to be the flower girl at the very intimate wedding. 

The dress had a white soft sweater on top, with white embroidered swirled roses. A red satin ribbon was around the waist, the sweater poking through over a full red flowing skirt. White tights, black shoes, and her hair braided… she looked absolutely adorable. 

“Okay… everyone ready? Bella in?” 

“Not yet. I’m just grabbing her some snacks and her cup.” 

“For Bella?” Scully asked, echoing his question and smiling at him as he looked up from loading the backpack. 

“Smart ass,” he said under his breath and she laughed. His eyes fell to her shoes and he shook his head, muttering something she did not catch. Choosing to let it go for now, she began to gather their coats. 

Turning around, she smiled as she watched him stop by the gift she had given him for Christmas, a small clear jar with a lid shaped like a UFO . He scooped out a handful of sunflower seeds, and dropped it in his suit jacket pocket, replacing the lid and finishing his task of readying the backpack with items for Faith. 

“Ready,” he said, zipping up the backpack and smiling at her. She nodded and they headed toward the door. 

Bella brought back inside and treats given to both animals, they set off for the wedding. Faith was holding the grey striped stuffed cat she had gotten for Christmas, feeding it with her toy baby bottle. Smiling as she turned around, Scully sighed happily. 

“I really hope that cat stays away from the tree while we’re gone,” Mulder said quietly and Scully laughed, thinking about Grey’s interest in the tree from the minute they put it up. 

She had been under the tree, pawing at it and at Mulder, as he had pushed the screws into the trunk of the tree, tightening them to secure it in the stand. 

“Get away, Grey,” had been a comment said many times over the past few weeks. She had been moved, chased, and threatened with no treats, if she did not get down and leave the tree alone. Ornaments were found on the floor in the morning, even one shiny gold one being left in Mulder’s slipper. 

Bella had been interested in it too, but not like Grey had been; batting at the lower ornaments until they had moved them up. Though there had still been the occasional one on the floor the next morning, nothing had been broken, thankfully. 

Mulder had woken Scully up early on Christmas, so they could have their own time together before Faith woke up, just like the previous two years. They had sat drinking coffee, with generous amounts of Irish cream, and exchanging gifts. Both had been in stitches as flamingos seemed to be the theme of the holiday, with her giving him red and green lawn flamingos wearing Santa hats and him giving her flamingo pajama pants with a long sleeved black top. 

They had also helped Faith make flamingo crafts, separately and without the other knowing. Mulder had created a clear hanging ornament with Faith’s handprints in pink paint which were turned into flamingos, the date written on the bottom. Scully had done something similar, but the handprints were on a large glass picture frame. It created a border around a picture of them taken on one of their many hikes, all of them squished tightly together and smiling happily. 

Once Faith had woken up, the morning had gone by in a flash. Wrapping paper had been strewn around the room as Faith ripped open her gifts, leaving the paper and trying to unbox whatever was inside. She had received a baby stroller, cradle, and bag of items to care for her baby doll. Also, a happy, smiling plush set of the solar system, a rocket ship, an alien, a star and a cloud. Mulder had lined them up and began to tell her about each planet when she grabbed Mars, put it in the baby stroller, and walked away. 

“So that’s how it is,” he had said as Scully laughed. He had sighed and she rubbed his back gently. 

After eating breakfast later than usual, Scully had put away the dishes as she listened to Mulder and Faith playing ‘baby,’ a game of which she recently could not get enough. It involved them pretending to be the baby and Faith would be the one taking care of them. She would bring them toys or a blanket, and rub their faces and heads as she shushed them softly. 

It was the cutest goddamn thing and Mulder especially loved to play it with her, his smile one of Scully’s favorites as he stared lovingly at Faith. 

The last dish put away, she had walked over to the couch where Mulder was sprawled, Mercury, Saturn, and a toy baby bottle beside him. His eyes closed, a hint of a smile on his face, she had knocked his knee with hers and his eyes had flown open. 

“Scooch over,” she had said and he grinned, scooting back on the couch as she picked up the planets and the bottle, handing them to Faith. "Here, baby.” 

“Tank you, Mama,” Faith had said, putting them in the stroller with a nod and pushing it past them. 

Scully had laid down beside Mulder, cuddling in close, their limbs entwined. She had breathed him in as he kissed her head and they both sighed happily, yet tiredly. 

“I’d say she’s had a good Christmas,” he had said softly, his fingers massaging her scalp. She nodded against his neck, her eyes closed with a smile as she listened to Faith doing laps around the couch, the wheels of the little stroller running along the hardwood floors. 

Denis and Violet had come over later that afternoon for drinks and cookies on the porch. Denis brought Faith a set of wooden animals he had been working on all summer. Every one of them was painted and not at all according to the true color of the animal. There was a pink elephant with purple polka dots, a black tiger with pink stripes, an orange cow with tiny teal flowers, a purple whale with a white underbelly, a light red rabbit with green hearts, a pale yellow panda with pink ears and paws, and a dark blue hippopotamus with blue eyes and light green feet. 

Faith had loved them, carrying them around and setting them down on the porch, talking to them as the adults drank spiked eggnog and ate deliciously rich cream cheese cutout Christmas cookies. 

Now, two days after Christmas, they were on their way back to the Christmas tree farm for a winter evening wedding surrounded by the wonderful scent of pine trees. 

Scully smiled, as she crossed her legs and she heard Mulder growl as her dress slipped past her knees, exposing the black tights she wore under her dress. 

“You’re going to have to rein it in when we get there. No more growling.” 

“I make no promises.” She laughed and reached for his hand, squeezing it and resting their joined hands on the middle console. 

Pulling into the tree farm about thirty minutes later, they got out and put on their coats and masks, Scully laughing at the one Mulder had chosen. Faith stood in the back of the car as Scully put on her coat, buttoning it and shaking her head. She looked back at Mulder and he pumped his eyebrows. 

The mask he wore was black and had a red and blue spaceship on it. Santa was highlighted under the yellow light of the tractor beam as he pulled up a Christmas tree. 

“Mulder…” she said, trying to appear stern, but giggling at the thought of Skinner’s face when he saw it. 

“What? It’s cute, right? You like it, right Faithy?” He got closer to her and she touched his face, smiling up at him. 

“Santa. Santa a.. and a tree. And flying. See? Flying.” She touched the spaceship and Scully grinned, watching Mulder’s eyes crinkle, knowing he was smiling under his mask. 

“Yes, it’s a flying _saucer._ A spaceship. One day I will tell you _all_ about them.” He picked her up and squeezed her tightly before setting her back down and looking at Scully. “Don’t worry, this is just for effect. I have a plain black one in my pocket for the ceremony.” 

“Smart man.” 

“Just a little.” 

“Sexy too.” 

“Hey now… we had a deal.” 

“I am under no obligations, nor did _I_ agree to any such deal.” He stared at her as she smiled at him with her eyes and he shook his head. 

“Dada. Down. Me down.” He glanced at Faith and stared Scully down as he lifted Faith from the car and held her to his chest. 

“Best behavior from here on out…” he said, and she stared back, grabbing the backpack and closing the door. Pretending to give it a think, she looked down and then up at him. Nodding her head, he turned to head through the white wooden gate. 

“No,” she said, just loud enough for him to hear and he turned around, his eyebrows up. 

“No?”

“No. I can’t make that promise while I’m wearing these boots.” She walked past him and heard his sharp intake of breath, smiling as she continued on, knowing his eyes were on her shoes. 

“Dada, go. Get Mama,” Faith said and Scully chuckled, turning around to find him standing in the same spot. 

“Oh… I will,” he said, walking toward Scully, his eyes dark. “I definitely will.” She hooked her arm through his and laughed as he growled low and said her name, her head leaning against his shoulder. 

“Ohhh. So pitee,” Faith said and Scully smiled as she nodded in agreement. It _was_ pretty. 

White fairy lights were strung up in a cleared area, a handful of white folding chairs sat under them, staggered and spaced far apart. Six tall portable heaters were placed along the outside of the chairs and the area felt much warmer. 

A large dark wooden archway, with white fairy lights and burgundy and white sheer colored drapes wrapped tastefully upon it, was at the end of a long burgundy aisle runner. Two long tables were set close to the building, deep burgundy tablecloths with silver runners covering them. 

“Wow… what a difference than when we were here a couple of weeks ago,” Mulder said and she nodded. 

“It looks perfect. Christmasy, but not overly so. It’s beautiful.” Scully smiled and nodded at Betty, who had just come around the corner in a long sleeved emerald green dress, a white apron covering it as she carried a basket. 

“Here, let me help you,” Mulder said, handing Faith to Scully and stepping toward her. 

“Oh, so kind of you, Fox. I’ve got it, but there are two more just inside the door if you could grab those. They’re blankets, just in case the heaters aren’t enough.” He nodded and headed to the small building to grab the other baskets. 

“Hello to you two,” she said, setting down the basket and coming over to Scully and Faith, though she kept her distance. “Don’t you look so pretty, little one.” 

“Pitee,” Faith agreed, pointing at the lights above them. “So pitee.” Betty’s eyes crinkled behind her glasses, her smile unseen beneath her mask which matched her dress. 

“Thank you, I’m happy you like it,” Betty said, lacing her fingers together, her hands down. “It’s so hard for me to not want to take her from you and squeeze her. It’s all I want to do.” 

“I know. I would feel the same if it was me.” Scully held Faith closer and Betty smiled again. 

“We have a tent set up for each of them and Rachel asked me to send you over when you arrived. It’s just past the building on the right hand side,” Betty said as Mulder returned with the baskets. “I’ll send Fox over to Walter when he’s done here.” 

“Okay,” Scully said, nodding at them and winking at Mulder as she passed. 

“Bye, Dada! Bye!” Faith yelled as they walked away and he waved with a laugh. 

Pushing open the door to the tent, Scully set Faith and the backpack down and took off their coats, the room warm. Rachel’s laughter came from behind a white curtain and then she was walking from behind it and both Scully and Faith gasped. 

“Oh, Raycho. So pitee.” Faith hurried towards her and Rachel bent to pick her up, laughing behind her burgundy mask as she stood up. 

“I think _you_ look so pretty, Miss Faith,” she said, hugging her close. She caught Scully’s eye, her own shining. “The dress is perfect. She looks so adorable it makes me ache.” Scully laughed and shook her head. 

“Rachel… you look so beautiful.” Rachel dropped her eyes and then looked back at Scully. 

“Thank you.” 

Her dress was white with thin long sleeves. There was a wide burgundy silk sash around her waist, the ends of it crisscrossed at her back and cascaded down the dress. At the bottom of it, a wide band of burgundy skimmed the tops of her heels in the same color. 

Her hair, which had teal colored highlights in it since Scully had met her over two years ago, now had burgundy scattered throughout, and it fell in loose curls down her shoulders. 

She was mesmerizing. 

“That dress is beautiful and I could not imagine anyone aside from you who could wear it so well. And your hair…” Scully shook her head and smiled. “I love it.” 

“I was going to have it be just brown now, no more of the blue hair, but Walter said he didn’t like that idea. He said part of what drew him to me was the blue in my hair. That it was something he would have found silly on anyone else, but on me it was beautiful.” She said it as she looked at Faith, touching the soft sweater of the top of the dress she wore, not meeting Scully’s eyes. Scully grinned and shook her head again. 

“I agree, though my statement is not as disgustingly romantic as his,” she teased, and Rachel looked at her. Scully laughed and she joined in, Faith gently touching the small diamond drop earrings she wore. 

Putting Faith down, Rachel looked at Scully with a shake of her head. 

“Is it weird that I’m nervous? I mean, we drove here together, from the residence we share. What do I have to be nervous about?” Scully laughed softly as she stepped closer to Rachel and took her hands in her own. 

“It’s not weird at all. I felt the same way when Mulder and I got married, and not only had we driven to the church together from the home _we_ share, but…” She gestured to Faith, who was touching the bottom of Rachel’s dress and the tips of her shoes. They both laughed and then Rachel sighed. 

“My stomach is so nervous, I’ve barely eaten anything the past couple of days. I’ve felt that excited first day of school, going to Disneyland, first kiss, kind of feeling and it would wash over me and I…” She put a hand on her stomach and one at her throat. “I never thought I would be here, getting married. I’d… I’d given up on that as something for me. And now…” Her eyes filled with tears and she shook her head as she smiled. “I’m so happy, Dana.” 

“I know you are. I can see it in your eyes.” She rubbed Rachel’s arm and smiled at her. “Now, no more crying or you’ll ruin your makeup.” They both laughed and Rachel nodded, dabbing under her eyes. 

The next twenty minutes were a flurry of activity. Scully was introduced to Rachel’s mother Vivian and her friend Leann, who buzzed about getting the last minute preparations done. Betty came in with little snacks and cups of tea with straws to avoid any spills, bringing everyone to a standstill and creating a much needed sense of calm. 

Faith was given a small basket and shown how to drop flowers on the ground, but no one really expected it to go according to plan, seeing as she was barely two years old. Rachel shrugged with a smile, beyond caring about anything aside from marrying the man she loved. 

Scully left Faith under Betty’s watchful eye and picked up her coat, walking back out into the cold. Making a split second decision, she walked over to the tent Skinner was using. 

“Hello?” she said, loud enough to be heard as there was no door on which to knock. 

“Come in,” came Skinner’s reply and she stepped inside with a smile. Mulder was not there, only Skinner standing rather nervously in the middle of the room. 

“Well, look at you,” she said, shaking her head and walking closer, embracing him quickly. 

“God, Dana…” he said, shaking his head with a sigh. “Why in the hell am I nervous?” Scully laughed and squeezed his hands. 

“I’d say it’s more excitement than being nervous.” He nodded and she smiled. “You know it’s not too late. We could make a run for it.” He looked at her and laughed, remembering his words to her on her wedding day. He squeezed her hands and then let go of them. 

“Far too late for that,” he whispered, and she patted his cheek. “Besides, I think your husband would have something to say about that.” 

“About what?” Mulder asked from behind her. She turned around and laughed softly, stepping towards him. 

“Nothing. Just wanted to see how well you both clean up. Oh, I like this.” She touched the boutonnière on his lapel, a winter one with small pine cones, holly, and sprigs of cedar all tied together with red twine. “It’s pretty and yet it smells _very_ manly.” 

“Shut up. Get outta here, woman.” He smacked her lightly on the ass and she laughed. 

“Glad to see you changed your mask,” she said, pulling hers down and lifting his up to kiss him quickly, before fixing both of them. “See you out there.” She waved at Skinner and started humming “These Boots Are Made For Walkin’” as she caught Mulder’s eye. He growled quietly at her and she laughed as she walked out of the tent and made her way to her seat. 

Music was playing softly as she sat down and took a deep breath, smiling happily. Within minutes, Skinner and Mulder walked out and stood in the archway, a few feet apart, the pastor behind them. Mulder winked at her and she winked back, watching Skinner taking deep breaths and fiddling with his jacket. 

Howard and Betty came out and sat down, both of them exuding happiness. Vivian walked down the aisle and sat in the chair in front of Scully. She nodded at Skinner, and turned to look back down the aisle. 

Scully turned and smiled as she saw Faith walking toward them, holding her basket in her hands. She was staring into it as she grabbed a handful of the white rose petals, and then tossed them onto the red runner. Everyone chuckled as she looked up at them with a huge grin. 

“Mama!” she said, seeing Scully sitting there. “See? Pie coh!” She reached in the basket again and took out a small pine cone, holding it up for Scully to see. “A pie coh!” 

Everyone laughed harder as she put it back and took out the flower petals, tossing more onto the runner. When she reached in again, it was empty and she looked up at Mulder. 

“Uh oh, Dada. All gone.” She showed him and he nodded. 

“It’s okay, love,” he said and she looked in the basket again. 

“Come on, honey,” Scully said softly, standing up and pulling Faith back, setting her onto her lap. 

Leann came out next and then everyone stood up as Rachel walked to the end of the walkway and paused. She had taken her mask off and her smile was radiant. Taking a step with her bouquet in hand, similar to the boutonnieres the men wore, she continued down the aisle, her eyes only on Skinner. He had taken off his own mask and his smile matched hers, their happiness undeniable. 

As they all sat back down, Faith playing with her pine cone as she sat on Scully’s lap, the pastor began to speak, but Scully found her mind wandering to her own wedding day and how happy she had been. She glanced at Mulder and his eyes locked onto hers, a silent conversation taking place. He looked away and down, and even with his mask on, she could see his smile. 

“Walter and Rachel have a few things they wanted to share. Rachel would you like to go first?” the pastor asked and she nodded, wiping at her eyes before taking Skinner’s hands. 

“I’ve always wanted to be married. To have a family. I thought… thought that was the pinnacle. But then… life doesn’t always work out the way we’ve planned or imagined. I… it didn’t happen.” She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Not until I met you.” She wiped at her eyes again and Mulder handed her a tissue. She smiled through her tears as she used it. 

“It feels cliché to say that, but it’s the truth,” she continued and Skinner smiled at her. “But from the second I met you, I felt it. There was something different. You were… everything I wanted and had no idea I did. I’ve loved you for so long, it feels impossible, but it’s true. That’s all that matters to me. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” She shrugged and everyone sniffled, Harold asking Betty for a damn tissue, causing everyone to laugh through their tears. 

“Walter?” the pastor asked, still chuckling. 

“Right,” he said quietly, clearing his throat. “I was married before- years ago. I loved her and it was good until it wasn’t. I was on my own for a long time. Work was my focus and that was fulfilling enough. But…” He shook his head and smiled at her. “I cannot deny that I was incredibly lonely. Coming home to an empty apartment… it was not what I had wanted.” Rachel dabbed at her eyes again and took a deep breath. 

“The last few years, that loneliness became greater and I know it made me grumpier-” Mulder snorted beside him and Skinner turned to look at him with a glare. Everyone chuckled again and Mulder put his hands up in apology. “As I was saying…” Rachel laughed and shook her head. “When I met you, you terrified me. You were so sure of yourself and my… _game,_ for lack of a better word, was off. I…” 

“Took forever to call me,” she cut in, finishing his sentence. 

“Yes, I did. I was an idiot.” 

“Hmm,” she said with a shrug and everyone laughed again. 

“I was scared, feeling I was too old and not what you truly wanted. But…” He grinned and she raised her eyebrows. “I shouldn’t have worried.” 

“No, you shouldn’t have,” she whispered and he nodded. 

“This past year… it’s been-”

“Shitty,” Rachel stated. “Completely shitty.” Skinner glanced quickly at the pastor and he nodded in agreement. 

“Amen,” he said, and everyone laughed harder than before. 

“It’s been a shitty year,” Skinner agreed with a grin. “But the bright spot in all of it has been you. Rachel, I never would have made it through this year without you. Cut off, keeping my distance from people… it would’ve… I don’t want to imagine how my life would have been without you, in any capacity, but especially this past year.” Rachel took another tissue offered by Mulder and wiped at her eyes and nose, shaking her head as she let out a deep breath. 

“It might seem like it’s soon to get married so quickly after only just becoming engaged, but… this year being as shitty as it was… it was made livable, bearable, and survivable because of you. 2020 may be a year we look back on with disdain, but it was the year I fell in love with you and knew beyond a doubt that a life without you was not one I wanted, so it _had_ to be the year we got married.” 

“Walter,” she whispered and held his face in her hands, kissing him softly. 

“Don’t remember reaching that part of the wedding yet,” the pastor teased and everyone laughed, Rachel pulling back smiling, her cheeks flushed.

Scully wiped her eyes as she smiled, her heart full of happiness. She thought of all the times Skinner had protected her, put himself on the line for both of them, but mostly her. How he was there for her when Mulder was missing, caring for her and making sure she was alright. She thought of how he had grumbled at first about holding William, but the look on his face when William had settled and gone to sleep had been priceless. 

As Faith shifted on her lap, Scully thought of how much he cared for Faith, how much they both did, seeking her out and spending much of their time playing with her when they saw one another. 

Scully wiped her eyes again, sending up a prayer that they would have the opportunity to be parents, however it happened for them. Everyone cheered and Scully realized she had missed the ring exchange, but saw them kissing as the pastor pronounced them married. She cried and wiped her eyes as she cheered and Faith clapped, her pine cone in her lap. 

Skinner and Rachel walked down the aisle and try as she might to hold her back, Faith wiggled from Scully’s grasp and ran after them, calling for her “Unco.” Skinner turned around and quickly put his mask on, before he scooped her up, laughing happily as he held her close, Rachel grinning at both of them. 

Everyone began to move around when Mulder walked over to Scully, putting out her hand to help her up. She grinned and took off her mask and he did the same, his lips on hers before she could say a word. She hummed and kissed him, hoping to put all she had been feeling during the wedding into her kiss. 

“I love you,” he whispered, as he pulled her close. “I want you to know that.”

“Of course I know that,” she whispered back, her arms around his neck. “I’ve always known.” He pulled back and stared at her, his expression serious. She frowned, confused by it. 

“I know. But, Scully.” He cupped her cheek and she raised her eyebrows. “Sometimes I feel like I don’t _say_ it enough and I want you to hear it. _You have bewitched me body and soul…”_

“Don’t you…” she warned, their recent viewing of _Pride and Prejudice_ fresh in her mind; especially the way he had repeated that line to her before she had climbed into his lap and they had made out on the couch, his touch, as always, making her weak with desire. 

_“And I love, I love, I love you.”_

“Oh… Mulder,” she whispered, pulling him close, her tongue sliding into his mouth as everyone milled about them. “God, I love you so much.” She kissed him once more and they separated, both of them breathing hard. 

“Come on now, it’s not _your_ wedding, Jesus Christ,” Skinner growled and Scully laughed as she turned to him. He rolled his eyes, Faith grinning at them as he held her in his arms, her small pine cone in her hands. 

“So sorry, _Sir_ ,” she teased and he stared at her with narrowed eyes. 

“I’ve seen enough of you two kissing to last a lifetime,” he grumbled and they both laughed. 

“Unco… see pie coh?” She showed it to him and he nodded, his eyes crinkling with a smile. Scully reached out for her and he scoffed, walking away holding Faith as she waved at them with a grin. Mulder laughed and they followed him to the tables. 

Over the next couple of hours, they ate, talked, and laughed. Skinner and Rachel took to the small dance floor, dancing to a song Scully had never heard, but was so beautiful it made her cry. Mulder stood up and took her hand, bringing both her and Faith to join in the dancing, laughing as they spun around. 

Goodbyes were said as they left, holding a half asleep Faith, her pine cone still held lovingly in her hands. They hugged Rachel and Skinner, wishing them well and making plans to see each other soon.

They drove home, both of them quiet and happy. Mulder reached for her hand, his thumb running slowly over and over the top of her hand, the simple gesture making her heart race. 

“I’ll get her,” he said a bit later as they pulled up to the house. Looking back, they both smiled at Faith sleeping with her mouth open and holding onto the pine cone. “Glad you changed her into pajamas before we left.” 

“You married a smart woman.” 

“Don’t I know it.” He leaned in and kissed her, her hands holding his face. _“My heart is, and always will be, yours.”_ She groaned and kissed him again, her fingernails scratching softly along his cheeks. 

“You… you better get our daughter inside,” she whispered between kisses, pulling back when she began to feel dizzy with desire. “God, Mulder.” 

“Hmm…” he agreed, kissing her once more and leaning back with a smile. She shivered and shook her head. 

“Using Jane Austen movies against me…” she said, opening the door as she shook her head. 

"More like in my favor," he said softly as they each opened a back door on opposite sides of the car. She smiled with an eyebrow raised, glancing at him as she took out the backpack and the plate of extra wedding cake. He took Faith from her car seat and carried her to the door, handing Scully the keys to open it. 

As he took Faith upstairs, Scully let Bella out and pet Grey, scratching her under the chin as she put away the cake and Faith’s items from the backpack. 

She heard Faith crying as she opened the door to let Bella back inside and then listened to Mulder singing softly, Faith's cries beginning to subside as she calmed down. Smiling as she locked up, Scully said goodnight to the animals, turned out the lights, and closed the gate at the bottom of the stairs as she went up to bed. 

Washing her face in the bathroom and taking her hair from the ponytail, she grinned at her reflection. Quickly, she took off her dress and threw it in the hamper, her boots, tights, and underwear followed. Taking a sexier bra and a pair of underwear from her drawer, she brought them and her boots into the bathroom. Changing quickly, she brushed her teeth, smiling as she glanced down at the song she had downloaded onto her phone. Leaving the bathroom door halfway closed, she waited behind it until she heard Mulder walking in and closing their bedroom door. 

And then she pressed play, her boot clad leg hooked onto the bathroom door. 

“Well, I finally got her to sleep and… wait... what…?” 

_You keep sayin' you got somethin' for me_   
_Somethin' you call love but confess_   
_You've been a'messin' where you shouldn't've been a'messin'_   
_And now someone else is getting all your best_

She stepped out and sang along as she stalked towards him, her heels loud on the hardwood, as his mouth dropped open at the sight of her. 

_These boots are made for walkin'_   
_And that's just what they'll do_   
_One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you_

Her fingernails ran down his chest, gripping onto his waistband as he stared and made incoherent noises. 

She turned around before he could touch her and by the growling sound he made, she knew he had seen exactly which underwear she was wearing: the rather plain looking black ones that were actually a thong, her ass on full display. 

She shimmied, not turning around as she sang the next part of the song, listening to his clothes beginning to land somewhere in the room. 

_You keep lyin' when you oughta be truthin'_   
_And you keep losing when you oughta not bet_   
_You keep samin' when you oughta be a'changin'_   
_Now what's right is right but you ain't been right yet_

She bent at the waist to touch the zip on her boot, his low groan causing her to smile. 

_These boots are made for walkin'_   
_And that's just what they'll do_   
_One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you_

“Oh, Scully… Jesus Christ,” he breathed as she turned around and found him half dressed, his remaining clothes askew, his erection prominent in his underwear. 

She walked towards him, reaching for his tie and tugging it, pulling him to the edge of the bed. Spinning them, he sat down with a grunt, his eyes on hers as she stood between his legs, his hands on her hips. 

_You keep playin' where you shouldn't be playin'_   
_And you keep thinkin' that you'll never get burnt (ha)_   
_I just found me a brand new box of matches (yeah)_   
_And what he knows you ain't had time to learn_

“Oh, fuck,” he murmured as she began pulling his tie loose and tossed it onto the floor. His hands slid down her ass, pulling her closer to him, her breasts in his face. Her hands went to his hair and held his mouth at her chest, his breath warm and moist. 

_These boots are made for walkin'_   
_And that's just what they'll do_   
_One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you_

“Who knew this song could be so sexy?” he asked as it ended and he latched onto a nipple through her bra. 

“Hmm…” she hummed with a moan, his hands kneading her ass. 

Clothes were scattered and as she lay on her back at the edge of the bed with her foot on his chest, he started to unzip her boot, but then paused with a grin. She stared at him as he brought her other leg up to join its mate and she wrapped them around his waist. 

“So fucking sexy,” he breathed as he pushed into her, completely naked aside from the boots she wore, and she moaned. 

He bent over her, whispering how amazing she felt and how much he loved her boots, the heels of which were now pushing into his ass. Her nails scraped his back, his breath sucking through his teeth at the sensation. 

“Oh, that feels so good,” she breathed, digging her nails in harder as he hit the spot that made her toes curl and his name fall repeatedly from her lips. The bed creaked as they set a harsh rhythm, both aching for their release. 

“Gotta… fix… that…creak...” he panted, pounding into her, her hands on his muscular upper arms, nails digging into flesh, knowing she was leaving a mark he would show her tomorrow, his eyes dark with lust and his kiss bruising. 

“Don’t stop,” she begged and he nipped at her neck as he bent close, his mouth moving to her ear, his teeth biting her lobe. She cried out as she came, shuddering around him. 

He groaned, stilling inside of her as she shook and her legs trembled, moaning as she tried to catch her breath. When she too had stilled, he kissed her, pulling out and sliding back in, hissing as he did. 

“Scully,” he breathed into her neck and she arched into him, her body feeling like liquid heat. 

A few more thrusts and he came, her name breathed repeatedly as she pulled him even closer and he collapsed on top of her, both of them out of breath, her hands running up and down his back. 

“God,” he said with a soft chuckle. “I’ll _never_ be able to hear that song again and not think about you walking out of the bathroom. I nearly had a heart attack.” 

“No. I knew your heart could take it. I mean I was _completely_ nude this morning and you were just fine.” 

“It’s these boots, Scully. They are just… hot as hell.” He reached back and ran a hand down her leg, his fingers sliding into the tops of her boots. “So goddamn hot.” She laughed quietly and soon he was moving and pulling her up with him. 

He kissed the tops of her knees as he unzipped the boots and took them off of her. Pulling her once again, he brought her into the bathroom where he turned on the shower and she grinned. 

Falling into bed a bit later, their bodies warm, pink, and nude, they cuddled close together under the covers, both of them yawning tiredly. 

“ _You have bewitched me, body and soul_ ,” he murmured once again and she hummed. _“And I love, I love, I love you.”_

“And I am _completely, perfectly, and incandescently happy,”_ she whispered, kissing his throat and burrowing closer, his fingers trailing lightly across her back, as he hummed a chuckle, and hitched his leg up higher. 

A soft rain began to fall, hitting the windows at a steady beat. Together they took a deep breath and within minutes they were asleep, held close by the one they loved most, both of them perfectly and disgustingly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I nearly forgot! The song is, of course, “These Boots Are Made For Wallkin’” and I went with the classic Nancy Sinatra version. 
> 
> Seriously, listen to it and tell me you can’t see Scully walking out in some taller than knee high boots, only in her underwear, and Mulder’s jaw just dropping at the sight of her. I listened to it at least 10 times yesterday and it’s all I can picture now. 
> 
> That poor/happy man. 😂


End file.
